Stay
by SakuritaUchiha95
Summary: Puedes amar a alguien pero no significa que esa persona vaya a amarte. El masoquismo es una forma grata de hacerte sentir bien. La persona que mas amo es mi asesino.


Esto será un song-fic inspirado en la canción "Stay" de Miley cyrus, espero que les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo creador y dueño **©MASASHIKISHIMOTO.**

Esta historia me pertenece.

AVERTENCIA: Spoiler.

"Bueno, es bueno escuchar tu voz,

Espero que te vaya bien."

Ahí estaba yo, enfrente del ser más hermoso que pudiera haber conocido pero igual que en la naturaleza, mientras más bello es, más peligroso puede llegar a ser.

-Sakura– Pronuncio mi nombre con indiferencia y desprecio. Sabía que me odiaba y que quería verme muerta, bueno, el ya lo había intentando más de 3 veces pero aun así, era tan masoquista que me gustaba escuchar su voz aunque sea para despreciarme.

Sabía que sería mi fin pero aun así, esperaba que le fuera bien y que pudiera cumplir sus objetivos, aunque yo tenía muy claro cuáles eran.

"Y si alguna vez te preguntas, estoy sola esta noche"

Y en ese preciso momento recordé. Recordé mi vida sin él y recordé la noche en que se fue, cuando vi por última vez al verdadero Sasuke, no a este intento de mi "Sasuke-kun".

"¿Qué haces a estas hora despierta Sakura?- Recuerdo su voz, recuerdo su pregunta y como poco después de eso se marcho para jamás volver. _Jamás_.

-Estoy sola esta noche- De mis labios se escaparon esas palabras que simplemente salieron sin yo quererlo, supongo que esa era la respuesta que quise darle hace mas de 2 años y medio.

El solo enmarco su fina y perfecta ceja, y me miro tratando de saber que pensaba pero ni siquiera con su "Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno" podría saber que pasaba por mi mente en ese preciso momento… _Ni yo lo sabía_.

"Perdida aquí en este momento,

Y el tiempo sigue resbalándose,

Y si pudiera tener solo un deseo,

Te tendría a mi lado"

Estaba desorientada, todo mi cuerpo me dolía. En suelo solo había un liquido viscoso y con olor metálico "_sangre_". Sabía que el tiempo pasaba y se resbalaba por mi cuerpo y por mi alma, marchitando todo a su paso.

Pero en mi mente deseaba pero todo solo fuera una pesadilla, que nada de esto fuera real y que tu estuvieras a mi lado junto a _Naruto_ y _Kakashi-sensei_.

Solté una pequeña y silenciosa risilla que a lo mejor nadie hubiera notado, pero él sí lo hizo y solo me miro con curiosidad y lastima.

-Molestia- Esa palabra salió de su boca, pero tal vez estoy loca o quizás estoy divagando pero juro a haber escuchado su común insulto hacia mí con un tono de arrepentimiento. Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí con ironía en mi mente, eso jamás pasaría.

El era Uchiha Sasuke, el ser humano/_demonio _con mas orgullo que existe o existirá en este mundo. El jamás pide perdón o disculpa. El jamás se equivoca. El jamás _perdona_.

"Oh, oh te extraño

Oh, oh te necesito"

Sí, yo lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus sonrisas burlonas y llenas de prepotencia, extrañaba sus ojos azabaches viéndome a mí y a _Naruto_ con reproche por nuestras constantes e _infantiles_ peleas que al final siempre terminaban en risas, extrañaba su extraña manera de protegerme, pero sobre todo extrañaba a su viejo _yo_.

Pero aun si lo necesitaba más que al aire, lo necesitaba más que _Naruto_ necesita al ramen, lo necesita más que Kakashi-sensei necesitaba de sus extrañas novelas, lo necesitaba más de lo que Tsunade-sama al sake, _a Dan y Nawaki_.

Lo extrañaba tanto que hasta llegaba a ser una horrible obsesión.

"Y te amo mas,

De lo que te ame antes,

Y si hoy no veo tu cara."

Lo amaba. ¡Oh! Por Kami-sama, claro que lo hacía, lo amaba tanto pero tanto, que hasta creo que lo amo más de lo que alguna día lo ame.

-Te amo- Palabras cargadas de cariño, de amor y vacías de hipocresía. Para que iba a mentir en eso, no tenía sentido y él lo sabía, y por esos mismo me dedico una mirada de odio y de descompresión.

-Eres patética y estúpida- Esas fueron sus palabras, porque yo lo sabía, el jamás me amaría ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo lo hacía.

Solo me quede viendo su blanquecino rostro pero sin llegar a ser pálido como el de _Sai_. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, su boca tenía una mueca de fastidios y sus ojos, _amaba sus ojos ónix_, pero amaba más cuando mostraba sus _rojos y sangrientos_ ojos, me miraban con rabia, como queriendo desquitar su dolor conmigo, y yo estaba dispuesta a ser su conejillo de indias, si era eso lo que él deseaba.

Pero esa no era su cara, esa solo era la máscara que ocultaba al verdadero y único Sasuke. Porque me hubiera gustado ver su verdadero rostro antes de que se marchara o _antes de que yo lo_ _hiciera_.

"Nada a cambiando, nadie ocupara tu lugar."

Y ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad, nada había cambiando mucho que digamos. Yo seguía siendo yo, y él seguía siendo el solo que con una máscara que yo era capaz de ver atreves de ella, _pero él no lo sabía_.

En mi mente vino un recuerdo vago de hace casi un año, cuando le pedí a _Ino_ que me acompañara a _cortarme el cabello_.

"¿Porqué lo hiciste frente de marquesina? – Pregunto mi amiga/rival. Yo solo atine a responder de lo más normal posible.

-Supongo que quiero mantenerme igual, Puerca- Esa fue mi simple y sincera respuesta.

-Estás loca –Respondió mi amiga con poca sotileza y con burla- Te veías muy hermosa con tu cabello largo, a ti siempre te quedo mejor así – Esas palabras me sorprendieron, jamás había recibido un cumplido de Ino luego de haber terminado nuestra _amistad o_ mejor dicho luego de _yo_ haberla terminado, pero tenía razón, me veía mejor con el pelo largo pero quería verme igual para él. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no todo había cambiando desde su _partida_.

-Tienes razón Ino, pero creo que es mejor así – Solo agradecí a mi manera su cumplido y proseguí a cambiar el tema. No quería entrar en detalles mayores – Mejor vayamos con Tsunade-sama, nos debe de estar esperando- Ella solo asintió su cabeza y nos marchamos de ahí."

Sonreí de medio lado muy típico de él. Me sentía tan estúpida ahora, a él ni siquiera le importo o mejor dicho ni siquiera noto mi corte de cabello. Una fuerte carcajada salió de mi boca y luego calle abruptamente y sentí un nuevo dolor en mi _herida_. Nunca le gustaron la risas y mucho menos los escándalos.

Pero con todo el dolor del mundo y con cada gruesa lagrima que baja por mis sonrojadas mejillas, yo aun pensaba que no importa quién llegara a mi vida, no importa cuántas veces intentaran enamorarme… Jamás lo conseguirían, porque nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, ni siquiera _él_.

Luego me sentí culpable.

-Naruto – Sin darme cuenta, había susurrado su nombre. El nombre del hombre que más me había amado, que más me había protegido, que había hecho hasta lo imposible por mí y al que _jamás amaría_.

-No lo nombres, o ¿caso quieres aceleras tu muerte Haruno? – Veneno, solo eso salía de sus finos labios, jamás escuche algún cumplido o algo que por lo menos demostrara afecto hacia mi o hacia alguien… _o tal vez sí_.

-Ya me estoy quemando en el infierno Sasuke-kun – Eso fue lo que le respondí. Y tenía razón, ya yo me estaba quemando en el infierno desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y la muerte me tenia sin cuidado, al fin y al cabo, iba a morir en sus manos.

"Se vuelve más difícil cada día.

Di que me amas mas, de lo que me amaste antes"

Baje mi cabeza y pose mis ojos sobre el suelo, lo analice y luego pensé que lo mejor sería terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Recordé mis días en esos 2 años y medio, sin mi sol y mi luna.

Naruto era mi sol, siempre tan cálido y lleno de esperanza

Sasuke era mi luna, siempre tan frio y distante.

Cada día en esos dos años, casi tres fueron un martirio. Cada noche lloraba desconsolada, me sentía tan sola y sin nadie que me acompañara, sin nadie que me diera _amor_.

Naruto por mucho que lo quisiera negar él se había ido por las mismas razones que Sasuke, para ser más _fuerte_.

Al final mi sol y mi luna eran iguales.

Recuerdo como de mi cuerpo brotaba sudor, sangre y lagrimas. Los entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama no eran nada fáciles, y cada día eran peores. Solo recuerdo como al principio no resistía ni 5 minutos de entrenamiento, siempre me desmayaba o simplemente Tsunade-sama me dejaba ahí porque decía que era demasiado débil para seguir.

Kakashi-sensei dejo de verme, se había alejado de mí. Tal vez le avergonzaba no haber podido cumplir con lo que dijo aquella vez cuando estábamos los cuatro sobre el tejado del hospital. Como desearía que aquellas palabras se hubieran hecho realidad pero como todo en la vida, las palabras nunca han sido la mejor manera de cumplir las cosas que uno mas anhela, pero si ayudan a llenarte la cabeza y el corazón de ilusiones vacías y falsas esperanzas.

Pero aun así me gustaba recordar aquellas palabras vacías que llenaron mi mundo de ilusiones y sueños sin cumplir.

"-Todo estará bien Sakura, cálmate – Lo dijo como si aquello en realidad se iba a cumplir- Muy pronto volveremos a ser el mismo equipo 7."

Las lagrimas salieron disparas de mi rostro solo con recordar esas palabras, dolían, no porque fueran hirientes, si no, más bien porque nunca se harían realidad.

-Deja de llorar –Me ordeno, él pensaba que yo era su juguete y aunque dolía, la verdad era esa. Yo solo era su juguete con el cual él hacia lo que se le antojaba.

-Duele – Dije con tristeza pero con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Qué duele, SA – KU – RA? – Me pregunto con ironía y sarcasmo, pero mi nombre sonaba exquisito en sus labios.

-¿Puedes cumplir mi último deseo? – Pregunte, pero sabia perfectamente la respuesta de mi pregunta.

-Dilo – Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y quedaron como dos enormes platos en mi cara. Jamás espere esa respuesta, pero jamás tendría otra oportunidad, así que simplemente lo pedí.

-Quiero, que digas que me amas más de lo que lo hacías antes – Su carcajada llena de sarcasmo y burla no se hicieron esperar, duro unos segundos y luego poso su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

-Sakura, en serio que eres estúpida e ingenua – Cada palabra era como si me clavaran miles de kunais o peor – Yo nunca te ame, ni siquiera llegue a tenerte afecto, solo eras una molestia a la cual tenía que proteger para poder cumplir con esas estúpidas misiones, pero si fuera por mi hace años que estuvieras muerta – Odio, el me odiaba y ahora podía confirmarlo por completo.

"Y siento que sea de esta manera,

Pero estoy regresando a casa,

Estaré regresando a casa

Y si me pides que me quede

Me quedare…"

Me odiaba por ser tan débil, por ser siempre una molestia pero odiaba mas el hecho de que este encuentro terminara así. Yo no quería herir a nadie pero era tan débil e inútil que termine echando a perder todo. Naruto jamás me lo perdonaría y tampoco se lo perdonaría a él. Pero intente por todo los medios que su amistad siguiera a flote pero no puede… _Perdón, Naruto_.

Ya era demasiado tarde para las disculpas y arrepentimientos. Ya estaba volviendo a casa tal vez no como todos esperaban pero por lo menos regresaría, como un… _alma_… pero lo haría.

Pero, si él me pidiera que me quedara a su lado, con gusto lo haría. Yo lo haría sin rechistar porque sería lo que él quiere. Me importa poco lo que _yo_ quisiera. Solo importaban él y su maldito orgullo que jamás permitiría tal petición.

Así que cerré los ojos y espere. Poco a poco iba volviendo _a casa_… poco a poco.

"Bueno, trato de vivir sin ti,

Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos

Estoy sola y me siento vacía"

Vivir sin ti fue una tortura peor que la que me hiciste ver atreves de tu tsukuyomi. Eso solo fueron ilusiones de mis miedos más profundos. Pero vivir esa tortura en la vida real todos los días por más de 2 años y saber que siempre estará ahí esperando por ti, eso sí era una tortura.

Y vuelven las lágrimas a mis hinchados y rojos ojos jades. El solo me miraba con desprecio y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, pero nadie te va a venir a rescatar – El tenia razón, no importa cuánto lloraba o gritara, _nadie_ vendría en mi ayuda. Pero se equivoco en algo, yo no lloraba para que me rescatara, lloraba por en ese preciso momento, vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos y vi lo sola y vacía que fue y era.

-Ahora te entiendo Sasuke-kun – Se lo confesé. Era la verdad. Ahora si podía entender todo su dolor, toda su rabia, odio y _soledad_ – Entiendo cómo se siente, estar solo y vacio todo el tiempo – Fue lo último que dije o pude decir porque una fuerte bofetada o algo más parecido a un puñetazo se había estrellado en mi ya deforme y moreteado rostro.

-¡Cállate! – Demando con una voz bastante subida de tono y llena de furia – ¡Maldita molesta!, tú no sabes nada de mí, y mucho menos puedes entenderme, así que cállate o te ira mucho peor que lo que a te ha ido – Su voz estaba llena de furia y lo entendía, el jamás le gustó o le agradó que alguien lo entendiera, lo cual era muy gracioso porque el siempre decía que cuando lo entendieran entonces opinaran.

"Dios, estoy destrozada por dentro,

Miro las estrellas, esperando que hagas lo mismo,

De alguna manera me siento más cerca

Y puedo escucharte decir

Oh, te extraño,

Oh, te necesito…"

Todo dolía demasiado. Quería terminar con esto pero a la vez no quería irme, quería estar ahí, pero estaba tan rota por dentro, como por fuera, que ya ni pensamientos coherentes tenia.

Pero algo me animo, recordaba lo infantil que era en esos dos años de su ausencia.

Recuerdo que solía subirme al techo de mi casa, y ver la luna y las estrellas y me gustaba pensar que él hacía lo mismo, así tal vez podía imaginarme más cerca de él y llenar tan solo un poco mi vacía existencia.

Y me preguntaba si él _me extrañaba_ o tal vez… _me necesitaba_.

Era una niña, y las cosas se veían más fáciles a esa edad, pero ahora ya no eran tan fácil, había una guerra y la guerra traía consigo, muerte y desgracias pero sobre todo traía _odio_. El odio, como odiaba esa palabra. Esa palabra lo había alejado de mí y se lo había llevado muy lejos, aun lugar al que yo no podía entrar y si lograba entrar pagaría con creces. _Ya lo estaba haciendo_.

"No quiero perderte nunca,

Y si tuviera que elegir te elegiría a ti"

Suena egoísta y algo masoquista pero yo no quería perderlo, prefería mil veces verlo podrirse en una cárcel que verlo muerto. Prefería que todos muriera en la guerra, a que él muriera.

Sacudí muy cabeza fuertemente, causando un pequeño mareo.

Me retracte de mis palabras. No quería él que muriera, pero tampoco quería que _mis amigos_ y _él _murieran.

Pero si tuviera que elegir, lo elegiría a él sobre todas las cosas.

"Y te amo mas,

De lo que te ame antes"

-Perdón por no llegar a tiempo, Sasuke-kun – Susurre su nombre con mucha tristeza. Tal vez no debí pedir perdón pero que importaba al final no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa.

No respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio y con una sádica sonrisa en su cara, sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica por mi magullado cuerpo.

El solo se divertía, luego de haberme torturado con el tsukuyomi, me golpeo y corto todo mi cuerpo, tenia enormes heridas en todas partes pero luego de eso quiso que jugáramos al gato y al ratón… _claro yo era el ratón_. Me persiguió por todo el _ahora_ devastado bosque y con su Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, quemo mi cuerpo y al bosque entero, y luego de eso los juegos se hicieron más intensos. Ahora había invocado al Susanoo y me había atrapado con una de esas esqueléticas manos, apretó y apretó hasta que todas mis costillas y varios huesos se partieron. Me lanzo al suelo donde rebote, ahí no solo se burlo por lo débil que era si no que se aprovecho de mi situación y _me violo_. Cada estocada era dolor inmenso por los huevos rotos o mejor dicho quebrados que tenía, y agregándole que _era virgen._ Pues la cosa no pasaron como yo siempre había soñado, ustedes me entiende, quería que fuera con él, pero no de esa horrible manera. Al final derramo su semilla dentro de mi haciéndome sentir más asquerosa de lo que ya me sentía. Pero ahí no termino su tortura o castigo. Luego de acomodarse los pantalones, me vio y se rio para luego agarrar su espada Kusanagi y usar el Chidori Nagashi para clavarla en mi cuerpo y hacer enormes cortes, luego, para según el no olvidar quien provoco mi muerte, escribió su nombre en mi espalda.

Y ahora solo me tenia atrapada entre un árbol y su espada.

Sabía que morirá en cualquier momento, pero antes de morir quería saber el porqué de todo lo que me hiso. Me arme de valor y pregunte.

-¿Por qué? – Una simple pregunta, siempre tendrá una simple respuesta o bueno, eso era lo que se decía.

-Porque cuando él te encentre muerta su odio crecerá, y por fin sabrá lo que es perder a la persona que mas quieres – Lo sabía, pensé. Eso era todo, yo solo fui una carnada para provocarlo, nada más – Y además tenía que probar muy nuevo Sharingan con alguien, pero tú no ni lo valías.

-Sasuke-kun perdón por llegar tarde – Se acercaba mi fin, lo podía sentir. Solo diría mis últimas palabras y seria todo… _volvería a casa_ – No pude salvarte de tu oscuridad, lo lamento – Mis disculpas eran sinceras pero proseguí – Yo te amo, y siempre lo hare – Me volví a declarar de manera sincera y pura luego de tanto años – Adiós, Sasuke-kun – Y eso fue todo, mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, mi respiración dejo de ser agitada para detenerse al fin y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y lo último que vi fue su perfecta pero siniestra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Estaba feliz, había muerto viendo a la persona que mas amaba pero también había muerto en sus manos. Pero morí con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque lo había ayudado a cumplir uno de sus objetivos, que por _desgracia era yo_.

Ahora han pasado casi 10 años desde ese "pequeño" incidente. Ya todos habían seguido su vida sin mí, todos crecieron y se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres fuertes que protegían a la próxima generación de ninjas.

Pero ese día hubieron muchas lagrimas, gritos y mucha pena y tristeza.

Aun recuerdo como su hermosa sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro y como sus brillantes ojos se opacaron de gruesas lagrimas que no le avergonzó mostrar enfrente de todos. _Naruto estaba destrozado_. Ya no quedaba rastro de ese chico al quien yo llamaba mi sol personal. No ya no quedaba nada de eso, solo había tristeza y amargura en rostro pero no solo por la muerte de la _mujer_ que el amaba, si no, también porque la persona que el alguna vez llamo _amigo o hermano_ lo había hecho.

Ino, esa puerca lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sus gritillos y jalones a su propio pelo por impotencia la hacían ver que estaba destrozada y vacía_… como yo. _Había perdido a su mejor amiga, bueno, así grito antes de desmayarse por el dolor y la tristeza.

Kakashi-sensei se veía triste pero no lloro, _no podía_. El tenía que ser el pilar de Naruto, pero luego de aquella pequeña ceremonia o dicho en otras palabras luego del funeral, lloro. Lloro como un padre a quien le habían arrebatado un hijo, o en su caso una hija. Jamás lo había visto así. Supongo que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

Lee también lloro y hasta entro en una depresión tan severa que tuvieron que sacarlo de los escuadrones de guerra y devolverlo a Konoha. Pero se recupero gracias al apoyo de Naruto, que aunque se encontraba destrozado aun tenía fuerzas para ayudar a sus amigos.

Tsunade-sama, también estuvo muy triste pero supongo que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las horribles perdidas de la vida. Se emborracho en medio de la guerra y lloro en silencio junto a Shizune. Pero ella es muy fuerte y pudo seguir adelante o eso _aparenta_.

Los demás solo se dedicaron ayudar a sus amigos a salir de la tristeza y soledad y poco a poco, todo volvió a ser como siempre, pero mi sol personal no siguió adelante.

La guerra termino, la alianza shinobi había ganado y cada aldea volvía a su hogar en_ paz. _Naruto lucho contra mi asesino como le decían en mi aldea. Fue una larga y dura batalla ambos casi mueren pero no lo hicieron, sobrevivieron, _cosa que yo no logre_.

"Madara" había huido y hasta el sol de hoy no se sabía nada del él. Y otro que huyo fue Kabuto o la serpiente dos, como le decía Naruto. Al final resultaron ser unos cobardes

Sasuke recibió la menor de las penas pero fue por la intervención de mi maestra la ex – hokage Tsunade. Ella sabía que yo no le hubiera perdonado que asesinaran a Sasuke, así que solo le dieron unos 5 años de cárcel en soledad y luego lo liberaron.

Sasuke también siguió con su vida, se volvió nuevamente un shinobi de Konoha y restableció su clan con esa chica llamada Karin. Sus hijos son iguales a él, cabellos oscuros y serios. Volvió al barrio Uchiha y ahora vive en su antigua casa. Se le ve igual que siempre, serio e indiferente. _Y aun muerta lo amaba. _

Naruto por su parte de caso con Hinata, pero jamás la llego amar con a _mí_, y eso me causo mucha tristeza. Yo sabía perfectamente que se sentía amar a alguien y que no te amara con la misma intensidad. Tuvieron dos hijos, un niño igualito a Naruto y lo llamaron Minato y una niña igualita a Hinata pero rubia llamada "Sakura". Sí, Naruto siempre quería recordarme y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ponerle a su propia hija mi nombre. Hinata acepto gustosa, ella eran tan buena y Naruto tan idiota.

Los demás se empezaron hacer cargo de sus clanes y también se casaron, Neji ese chico tan serio se termino casando con Tenten. Sai aun con esa hipócrita sonrisa se caso con mi chillona amiga Ino, que por cierto tuvieron gemelos, y cabe recalcar que Sai tiene miles de cuadros donde la protagonista soy yo. Es extraño pero creo que esa fue su manera de demostrar sus emociones luego de mi muerte.

Hoy se cumplían 10 años justos de mi muerte, o asesinato.

Todos se encontraban ahí.

Pero en especial _ellos_ dos.

Su amistad se recupero y volvieron a hacer los mismo de siempre, el _dobe_ y el _teme_.

Naruto junto con Sasuke pusieron unas hermosas flores de cerezo sobre mi pequeña y humilde tumba. Y vieron al cielo. Pude ver en sus ojos una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

Y ahora luego de muerta es que me vengo a enterar que yo pude haber sido la madre de los hijos de mi luna. Pero en la vida no existe el hubiera.

Ahora me retiraba a mi cielo. Se dice que cada persona cuando muere tiene su propio cielo, en decir, que todo lo que siempre soñó estaba ahí.

Y era cierto, bueno en mi cielo, yo tengo 12 años y vivo cumpliendo misiones con mi equipo… el equipo 7.

"I love you more,

Than i did before

And i'm sorry it's this way.

But I'm coming home,

I'll be coming home.

And if you ask me I will stay

I will stay

I will stay"


End file.
